RESET
by KuraiHaru17
Summary: "I just wanted to reset this world so I could have it my own way... I'm tired of forgiving people...But I just can't stop..." If you had the power, would you reset your life? Haruka didn't need to think twice. And since he's not doing it, someone is doing it for him.
1. Prologue

**UNDERTALE**

 **BLANK RESET**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **Hello! I'm KuraiHaru17, an author who disappeared for a while, yet I'm new to this fandom, so Ohayou Gozaimasu!**

 **I doubted my abilities to write a good story for a while, and I still doubt them, so I would like you all to help me through this.**

 **This is my first published UNDERTALE fic, and hopefully not my last one. I'll be introducing my not-so-perfect OCs, and you, my dear readers, will help me improve all the way. [Only if you want to. No pressure]**

 **I have only played the True Pacifist Route, and you may notice some mistakes here and there. Please help me fix them.**

 **Chara and Frisk will be referred to as 'they' and 'them'. I just hope it doesn't get too complicated later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own UNDERTALE. Toby Fox does. [And I thank him very much for that game.] I only own my characters, this horrible plot and other stuff that is obviously not belonging to the game or its characters.**

 **….I think I have nothing else to type. Hope you enjoy reading what I write. [Hope someone reads this, actually.]**

* * *

 **BLANK RESET**

Prologue

* * *

 _21_ _st_ _of December, 1998,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I lost a dear friend of mine. Big brother says it is going to be fine. He doesn't know Houseki was not just a friend. He was my best friend. But he's gone now._

 _Mama is coming back home tomorrow, which means I get some apple pie and cinnamon cookies! I will put some cookies on Houseki's grave tonight. He really liked them. Mama is gonna be so sad._

 _I'm not going to cry again. I need to stop being a cry baby. I'm a big boy now. Even if I'm only 5…_

 _Baba is angry again. I hope he calms down soon. I don't like it when he's angry._

 _I have to sleep now._

 _Yours,_

 _Haruka XOXO_

* * *

 _29_ _th_ _of December, 1998,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I heard Houseki's voice today at the cemetery. I think he is happy where he is. He told me not to fear anything, and that he will always be with me._

 _The cemetery scares me, though. I don't want to go there alone. My brother will go with me next week._

 _Baba says it's silly to visit Houseki's grave, but I don't listen to him. He was not Houseki's friend. He didn't like him._

 _Mama bought me a new dictionary so that I can learn new words. She says I'm smart enough to learn on my own, yet she sits by my side and helps me read new, complicated words. She wants me to become an author when I grow up. I don't know if that's what I want to be, though._

 _Bye-bye!_

 _Haruka XOXO_

* * *

 _21_ _st_ _of March, 2001,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a while, eh?_

 _A lot of things happened when you were not around._

 _Mama is gone now, Kim is gone too. Baba says it's my fault. They are dead now, just like Houseki._

 _There was a fire. It burnt down the studio. Mom tried to save me. I fell into a coma for 6 days. Everyone says it's my fault. Baba sent me away to my uncle. Now I can't visit Houseki anymore._

 _I decided to hone my art skills and learn martial arts too. My cousin trains with me and keeps me entertained. He is nice to me._

 _My new Baba is very strict. He sometimes punishes me, but my cousin tends to my wounds every time._

 _I just hope everything turns out to the better._

 _Haruka XOXO_

* * *

 _10_ _th_ _of January, 2006,_

 _…._

 _Hey. I know I've been ignoring you for a while…. I'm sorry._

 _It's just… my life has been really busy lately… I don't have time to write diaries everyday now…_

 _But I have a secret no one should know. Something that will probably help me bring back my happy life once more. I'll tell you, but you should tell no one._

 _I found a door. It leads somewhere… There is a voice calling me… I'm not sure if I should go, but I'm going anyways…_

 _Haruka._

* * *

 ** _XXXXXX, 20XX_**

 ** _…..heLLO! I HoPe yOu aRe sTILL aroUnD! HarUKa lEft, foEveR! I have tAkEN oVEr his PerSoNa, yOu wILL NeveR hAvE hiM bAcK!_**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _SXXnXha_**

* * *

 _21_ _st_ _of Januray, 2017,_

 _Report:_

 _Misashi Haruka, an idol who was supposed to turn 24 this very day, went missing mysteriously. No one knows anything about his sudden disappearance. We are still looking for him, but we don't think we will find him anytime soon._

 _I have found some papers left behind by him, and through a friend's help, I'm going to unfold this mystery. Haruka is to be found, for he was said to possess a great power that can destroy everything. I will do my best to find and stop my brother._

 _Misashi Mitsu._

"I'm ready to go now," The black-haired short boy known as Mitsu got up from his seat and walked to the door of his office. He glanced with emotionless eyes at the figure standing by the door. "Let's go investigate. How will we get to the old tunnels, Sans?"

Said 'Sans' glanced back with his never-changing smile.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut."

* * *

 **A/N: My gosh…This seems horrible. It's been a long while since I last typed anything, so yeah, it will take me some time to get back into the mood. But hey, do you think this is good? I know it feels kinda vague, but worry not! I will not give up on this.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and help me improve. [You don't have to review, though. No pressure at all.]**

 **KuraiHaru17**


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: Ah, I really have no idea why I write prologues.**

 **?: Cuz You're dumb! *gets whacked on the head***

 **A/N: Anyway, here is my first chapter, the...thing that would determine the future of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OCs, the plot, and anything not related to the game-play or the characters. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 **So, let's just get on with it.**

* * *

 **UNDERTALE**

 **RESET**

The water droplets collided with the small running river as two figures walked through the tunnel. It was not scary, though. Kind of peaceful. The sound of running water soothed what would have been an eerie silence. It was a pleasant sound to Mitsu's ears.

The 19-year-old Mitsu glanced back at the skeleton following him. Sans had his hands in his pockets, and was not looking at where he was walking; he was looking around the cavern casually, like one would do when going on a walk in the park.

"Something bothering you?" he asked suddenly. Mitsu looked in front of him again.

"..."

"You don't speak much." Sans commented, with a hint of a light laugh lingering at the end of the sentence.

"...Why should I...?"

"You're too serious for a kid." Sans shrugged. Mitsu gritted his teeth but said nothing in reply. He just picked up his pace.

"Let's just get going." he 'almost' growled. Sans chuckled.

"...Gee..." he strolled casually. Their walk was mostly silent until they reached a crossroad. Mitsu pulled out his map.

"Okay, so straight ahead is the rest of the tunnels. Left is a small network of caves inhabited by some creatures and to the right is-"

"Creatures, really?" Sans laughed. Mitsu scowled at him. "Sorry, kiddo, but it sounded really funny when you said it like that."

"Do I look funny to you?"

"No, but it sounded like you don't know what they are." The skeleton smiled, even though that was practically impossible. Mitsu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, skeleton." he replied coldly. "Anyway, to the left are the mines. We may need someone's help to guide us through the rest of the tunnels and-"

"Shsh..."

"What is it-"

"Do you hear that?" Mitsu stopped and listened carefully. He could hear faint footsteps. Very faint footsteps. "Someone was following us."

"No," Mitsu replied. "They are not following us..." he closed his eyes and listened again. "...They are trying to hide their steps. They are actually closer that you think." Then he pulled Sans into the entrance of the cavern leading to the mines. "...Make no sound..." The steps gradually grew more audible. They kept coming closer until they stopped.

"Where did they go?" The duo's eyes widened.

"Frisk?" Mitsu stepped out of his place and faced the kid. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." Frisk responded firmly, as if it was the most normal thing ever. Well, following two people into a dark cavern alone when you are kid is something every kid should do. It's pretty normal.

"No, Frisk." Mitsu took Frisk's hand and pulled them along, towards the way they came. "You just can't come with us."

"Mitsu, let the kid come with us." Sans spoke.

"What?"

"Frisk's tougher than you think. They'll be fine." Mitsu glanced at Frisk's expressionless face and sighed.

"F-fine..." he agreed reluctantly. "...But you will be by my side the whole way, okay?" Frisk nodded, letting Mitsu take them by the hand and guide them. "We are stopping at the cave network to collect information. We will have to go separately." he said. "Frisk, don't leave the cave until we are all together. Toriel will have my head if something happens to you."

"Don't worry." Frisk gave him a thumbs up and smiled ever so slightly. The three went on their way to collect information from the mysterious creatures that lived in the caves.

The caves were inhabited by monsters; ones that couldn't live in the light. They were quite hospitable creatures, and they welcomed Sans, Frisk and Mitsu happily.

"Not much happens around here. Or should I say 'Down here'..." One of the monsters, a humanoid slime, said. "It's basically the same thing everyday, except when the man in the caverns or that kid living with him visit for groceries or seeing how we are doing."

"What about them?" Sans asked. The slime went on.

"The man is a person with a nice smile, quick mind and intelligence. He's very charismatic as well. You wouldn't be able not to love him on first meeting. He created a pipeline to supply us with water instead of digging wells all the time. Now we just have to find where the water is, and he would give us instructions on what to do. He is very helpful."

"And the kid?"

"Well, there are more than one kid, but only one of them comes around regularly. I don't know much about the others, maybe only their appearance. But that kid... is special. They are always dressed in a dark cloak. I never say their face. They are very quiet and straight to the point, like they didn't want to be here. Now there is this other kid, he has a pretty face, but I think he's a boy. He is a cold as ice. He never comes here on his own, only at times when the man in the caverns would come here. He would tag along sometimes."

"I see... There were others, you said?" Sans smirked inwardly, as physical smirks were impossible.

"Yeah. There is this tan kid with orange hair. He is very energetic, he drops by on his own sometimes. But he's very noisy, sometimes the villagers don't want him around." then the slime paused.

"There is another tan young man living with them. I heard from the orange-haired one that he was saved by the man in the caverns, and started serving him ever since then." The waiter, a teen with yellow hair and bright blue eyes said as he took a seat next to Sans. He was almost pale, and had a smile that was as bright as his eyes. To Sans, he looked mischievous.

"You're human, right?" Sans asked. The teen laughed.

"Everyone asks me that very question! Yes, yes I am." he smiled. "I think you and your other two companions want to find the man in the caverns, right?"

"...Yes...But, how did you know I had two companions?" Sans eyes him skeptically.

"I saw them, duh." he replied. Sans shrugged it off. "Anyway, I can help you get there. I know a lot about the caves, but not much about the monsters, and I'm never been there before."

"I don't know. I'm not the one leading this."

"I know, it's the short boy with black hair and blue eyes, right?" the teen asked again. "Enough talk. Let's go now!" he literally dragged Sans outside. In a few minutes, he found the other two.

"...Who is this...?" Mitsu asked, possibly troubled. He knew, by the looks of it, that they were going to take that guy along, whether they like it or not.

"This is..." then Sans paused. "He never introduced himself."

"Ah right! I'm Tristan! But you can call me Tris!"

"I prefer calling you trashcan." Mitsu didn't even look at him.

"Nice to meet you, Tris." Frisk greeted. Johnathan pinched his cheeks.

"Aw, thank you. What's your name?"

"Frisk." Tristan made an 'o' sound and beamed.

"Well, nice to meet you too!"

"Tristan here offered to take us through the caverns. He knows the way around." Sans dropped the fact the waiter has never been there, to which Tristan should be thankful. Mitsu was already against knowing his name, which is not good.

"We don't need him." Mitsu scoffed.

"We do." Frisk shook his head. "Maybe he has some skills."

"What skills?" Mitsu glanced back at Frisk. "He's a waiter." Tristan didn't lose his smile at all.

"I can be very valuable, my friend. For example," he looked at Mitsu directly. "I can babysit you while you skeleton friend and Frisk make their journey though the caverns. You know, taking edgy kids on such a dangerous trip was never a good choice."

"I agree." Sans nodded. Mitsu fumed at both of them.

"You are definitely not coming with us!"

But, since when does a leader have a say in anything?

Mitsu sulked as he followed the three into Tristan's house. It was not much. Just a living room, a kitchen and a small bedroom. And a bathroom, of course. Everything was so simple and humble. He told the three to 'make themselves comfortable' and started preparing some food for them. Mitsu sat in the living room, on the ground, eyes closed, sulking inwardly. Sans did make himself very comfortable. He seated himself on an armchair by a small bookshelf and decided to nap a little.

Frisk was with Tristan in the 'kitchen'. Frisk watched Tristan cut vegetables in what seemed like a mix of admiration and amusement. Tristan seemed to be very good at that. Tristan flashed Frisk a soft smile.

"Hey, what brought you here?"

"Huh?"

"To these caverns, I mean."

"Oh." Frisk, who was sitting on the counter, started swinging their legs. "Well, we were looking for-"

"That's not it." Tristan shook his head. "I mean, what brought you along with them?" He glanced at Mitsu and Sans briefly. "Kids like you should be playing video games and eating cinnamon rolls." Then he paused. 'Or...maybe not... Candy and pie, maybe?" He shrugged. "You get the point anyway, right?"

"I guess..." Frisk replied quietly. "...I'm...looking for someone..."

"Someone?" By that time, Tristan was stir-frying the vegetables along with some chicken.

"Yes."

"Oh. And who might that be?"

"...A friend..."

* * *

 **That's all. My stupid brother is gonna kill me so I would let him watch silly YouTube all day so This is the end of the first chapter. I might start giving titles later on. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to suggest.**

 **And please, I need constructive criticism. My work has always had faults, whether grammatical, typos, characters out of character and other stuff like that. So please, I'm begging you, do not leave me doubting that everything I write is plain boring or uninterested. [I don't want to start ranting.]**

 **Sorry, i went a little off topic. Anyway, if anyone has read this, hope you enjoyed it. I won't be as pessimistic later on. Do not read the story to satisfy me, but do it for the sake of the characters. They can feel you, you know. ^_^**

 **That...was long... I didn't mean to. Anyway, see you all around.**

 **KuraiHaru17**


	3. Chapter II

**So, here I am again. Hello!**

 **?:[mimicking] Hello!**

 **Be quiet. You shouldn't even be here now.**

 **?:[mimicking] Be quiet. You shouldn't even be here now.**

 **Let's just get on with this...**

 **?:[mimicking] Let's just get on with this...**

* * *

 **UNDERTALE**

 **RESET**

Dinner was placed on the small table in the kitchen. Mitsu stared at the food, not even wanting to lay a finger on it. Frisk was eating, and so was Sans. Mitsu didn't. He didn't trust Tristan, he didn't believe anything he said. God, he didn't even want to look in his face.

Mitsu was a grumpy person. He got irritated at the smallest things, and hated when people made fun of something he sees as serious. And Tristan just _forced_ himself to join them though they didn't need him at all. Or so Mitsu saw it.

In any case, Mitsu did not like it at all. It irritated him.

"Why aren't you eating, kid?" Mitsu resisted the urge to growl at the blond as the words left his mouth. Tristan seemed not to notice, and proceeded to place a bowl of stir-fried vegetables in front of him. "You should eat to stay healthy."

"Shut up..." the other hissed. Tristan blinked.

"But-"

"I don't want anything from you!" he finally yelled, getting up and walking out of the house. Silence filled the air.

"Welp, there he goes." Sans shrugged. "Don't mind him. He's always like that."

"...I guess he doesn't like me at all..." Tristan said, but he was smiling. He went on eating his food like nothing had happened.

Outside, Mitsu sat next to the door, hugging his knees and sulking.

"Stupid blond idiot..." he muttered, staring into the darkness of the caverns. Tristan's house was facing the entrance of the caverns, where the person he was looking for is hiding. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Hey." He looked up to see Sans standing in front of him. The skeleton sat down beside him. "You look upset... More than usual."

"What if I am?"

"What's bothering ya?"

"Nothing that concerns you." was the reply of the other. Sans sighed.

"I don't get why you aren't opening up."

"I don't want to, okay?" Mitsu got up from his place and walked off somewhere. Sans shook his head.

"He'll come back..."

* * *

Next day, Tristan woke up first. There was no sign of Mitsu or Sans. He sighed and went to prepare some breakfast. Just as he was done frying eggs, he heard someone calling him. It was Frisk.

"Oh, hey, Frisk." He smiled. "Want some fried eggs?" Frisk, who was standing next to the door, nodded. Tristan served Frisk some and they both sat at the table, eating peacefully.

"Sans and Mitsu are waiting outside." Frisk spoke suddenly. "Mitsu says you can come along."

"Oh, he's finally gonna befriend me?" Tristan beamed.

"...Uh...I don't think so." The kid laughed a little at Tristan as his smile was replaced with a pout.

"Ah, never mind."

They were both done with food. Frisk helped Tristan pack some medicine, food, firewood, a pot and a couple of lighters. When they went outside, Mitsu snapped at them for being late, and then proceeded to walk ahead of them with a torch in his hand. The other three just followed, with Sans quietly commenting on Mitsu's bad mood.

Tristan was the one with the map. He gave directions as he was the one who actually lived in these tunnels for a while. Mitsu followed his direction reluctantly, getting ever-so-slightly irritated when Tristan pet his head every time he listened to him. It was quite entertaining... At least to Frisk and Sans.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Tristan said as they reached a dark area. "I'm hungry."

"No, we have to keep going." Mitsu replied firmly. Tristan smirked and folded his arms.

"Fine then, but I won't give any directions. Let's see what you're gonna do without me." The smirk he had, that challenging tone he spoke with, it all felt familiar to Mitsu. yet, he couldn't put a finger on it. Nevertheless, he sighed.

"Fine! We will rest for the night."

"How did you know it was night?" Both Sans and Tristan asked, then they started laughing. Mitsu rolled his eyes.

"Idiots." Frisk glanced at them then locked their eyes on Mitsu. The latter looked...grim. Like something was bothering him. But Frisk decided not to ask. Mitsu never liked it when people tried to help him, for some reason only he knew. The kid decided to listen to Tristan and Sans, throwing jokes back and forth while Tristan set up a fire and started cooking some stew.

"Say, Tristan, are you human?" Frisk asked suddenly. Tristan stopped his joke midway and turned to him.

"Well, yeah. Do I not look like one?"

"I was just wondering." Frisk shrugged. Tristan pinched his cheeks.

"Okay, buddy."

Tristan served the food, and they were all eating peacefully. Until they heard these noises. Frisk put their bowl down slowly and glanced around. Mitsu got into a fighting stance, Sans just stood up, and Tristan looked around in confusion. "What's wrong?" asked he.

"...I hear someone... No," Mitsu paused. "...Some people..."

"Eh?"

"Someone has been following us..." He replied.

"Really? They must have walked around for long." Tristan laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Mitsu glanced at the waiter.

"Well, if they have been following us since we left the village, they would need about three days to reach us." Tristan explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mitsu and Frisk didn't understand.

"What are you saying? We only left the village 5 hours ago." Frisk said. tristan face-plamed.

"Ah, sorry! I think my mind went off for a second... hehehehe..." he laughed nervously. Mitsu gave him a suspicious look, but shook it off quickly. Just then, something attacked Tristan, pinning him to the ground. "Gah! Get off!" The thing didn't. It grabbed him by the collar.

"Food! Give me food!" the thing said, growling at him. Tristan struggled to free himself, but the thing's grip was stronger.

"The food is there, goddamn it! You can have it!" He yelled back, stumbling to his feet as soon as the thing got off him and lunged at the pot, eating directly from it. "Hey, give back my spoon!" He glared at the creature. Frisk almost face palmed.

"Undyne?" Sans shook his head. "That is no way to ask for food."

"Undyne?!" Mitsu examined the creature carefully. It was indeed the fish lady. He just couldn't believe it.

His quest was completely ruined. Because wherever Undyne is...

"Worry not, Mistu! I, Great Warrior Papyrus, will offer all the help I can, to help you finish your quest!" Mitsu sighed heavily as Papyrus appeared in the scene. He was posing heroically.

"Papyrus!" Frisk smiled.

"Ah, Frisk is also here, I see." Papyrus 'grinned'. "Mistu, your quest is about to get easier than you can ever imagine!"

"...It's Mitsu...Not Mistu..." Sans said, patting Mitsu's head. "Don't make him angry, he bites." Mitsu growled and moved away from him.

"Don't treat me like a pet, skeleton!" he hissed. Papyrus sweat-dropped.

"I guess he is really angry." he pointed out. Undyne, who was done eating ALL of the food left in the pot, stood beside Papyrus and Frisk.

"Geez, that was a tiring journey. Alphys and Mettaton should be here now."

"Them as well!?"

"Yes. We found your diary. We couldn't let you go on this quest alone." Alphys said as she and Mettaton walked in. Mettaton was strangely silent. "We had to help you."

"...Who are these people...?" Tristan, who wrapped himself up in a blanket he had brought, asked as he stared at the group.

"These are my friends!" Frisk replied, pointing to each one and naming them. "They are here to help us."

"Oh, so...Fish lady won't eat me?"

"No, I won't allow her." Frisk said reassuringly. Tristan sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Then he looked at Mettaton. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh," Alphys glanced at Mettaton briefly. "We've been walking around for so long. Three days, I think." she said. "We should have reached you in two hours, according to my calculations, but we kept falling asleep all the way." Now, Frisk, Mistu and Sans turned to Tristan, who was blinking confoundedly.

"My god, you must be really hungry!" He shot up after a minute of silence. "That's why Fish Lady wanted food. Give me a couple of minutes, I'll make some now." And he did start preparing food for them. Mitsu stared at him in disbelief.

Tristan...was right.

* * *

Everyone was in deep sleep. Everyone but Mitsu. Mistu couldn't stop thinking of what Tristan said. Three days... But how? They were only walking for five hours... Right?

There was something he didn't know. His eyes kept travelling to the passage where Alphys and the other came from. He had this feeling inside him. He wanted to go and see what could have kept them there for three days. Part of him was against it.

But since when does anyone listen to the 'don't do it' side?

He got up slowly and carefully, as not to wake anybody up. He made his way to the passage. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. He walked for quite a while. he had no torch with him; he was not planning to walk in for long.

But, there was this very familiar voice, faintly singing. He felt compelled to follow it. The deeper he walked into the cave, the clearer became the voice. It was his brother's voice from 11 years ago. It was a song he used to sing along with his brother before going to sleep. His eyelids felt heavier as he stood in his place, listening to the song. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move. All he wanted to do is listen to the song.

Before he knew it, he was falling asleep. Before he fell asleep, he felt two arms wrapping around him. The voice was next to his ears. It stopped singing, and whispered: "...I'm closer than you think...Mi-chan... but you'll never find me..." then laughter fell the room. Mitsu felt he was falling down. It was like he was not going to stop falling. his mind kept screaming.

Wake up...

Wake up...

"Mitsu, wake up..."

* * *

 **Finally, all done! Please tell me if something is wrong, or if i can make this a little better. I will probably miss a lot of stuff, so if you fell like something is wrong, point it out so I can avoid it. Thank you!**

 **?: Finally, we are done!**

 **Hey, you didn't mimic me.**

 **?: Aw, do you miss it, now? Hee hee.**

 ***waves* bye, folks!**

 **?: [mimicking] Bye, Folks! *glances at author* What? I can't wave!**

 **KuraiHaru17 [And ?]**


End file.
